


Sweater Weather

by Unhealthy_Vices



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthy_Vices/pseuds/Unhealthy_Vices
Summary: In which Sasuke is a mom that hates sharing clothes, and Naruto is somehow the exception to every rule.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Sweater Weather

Contrary to what most people thought, Sasuke did not like people borrowing his clothes. 

Like, at all. 

Okay, hear him out for a second. People have their own clothes for a reason. What’s the point in taking his? People also fail to return “borrowed” clothing or when they do, it’s dirty and sticky and never really quite fits afterwards.

But usually, he didn’t have to worry about this little pet peeve of his. His clothing was unappealing enough to the human eye that no one really wanted to borrow his clothes. And then, with that dry spell a few years back-.... Yeah he hadn’t faced too much of a confrontation with anyone about his clothes.

Not to say he didn’t have any. Oh boy, did he.

That one time when he came back to his dorm and he found his roommate making out with his girlfriend. Now, Sasuke would consider himself a nice, practical, fairly easy-going guy… most of the time. But, when he had to run back in the middle of a storm after a last minute lecture that should have never happened in the first place, the last thing he wants to find is his roommate dry-humping his lady friend.

Let me emphasize this point. This was no average make out session. No, no, no. It was more than that, a whole lot more than that. This was HUGE.

Because, HIS roommate’s girlfriend, who was in HIS room, during this storm, in a very indecent state, was wearing HIS shirt. 

HIS.  
FUCKING.  
SHIRT. 

It was a cashmere sweater to be more specific. Mummy gave him that one. 

He whimpered.

Admittedly, Sasuke doesn’t remember much after seeing that. But, his roommate learned his lesson and that’s all that matters. 

(He also had a new cashmere sweater in his closet, but what does that matter?)

And let’s not forget the time where his absolutely idiotic amazing friends just HAD to make this wonderful bet in which the loser had to do WHAT? Ah, that’s right. Sneak into mama Sauce’s apartment, steal one of his beloved sweaters, and, of course, wear it around for an entire day. Guess who lost?

…

…

Kiba lost. Mr. Kiba Inuzuka lost the bet. Mr. Two Left Feet. Mr. 6ft Tall. Mr. “I played in the mud with my ugly mutt”. Mr. I SPILT SOMETHING ON MY SHIRT FOR THE THIRD TIME TODAY. LOST. THE. BET. 

And how was his shirt, do you ask? In the nicest of terms, ruined. But this isn’t “nice”, this is Sasuke receiving what looked like an oversized rag. An oversized rag that was once a really nice sweater; now containing a ripped sleeve, two spots of something he doesn’t even want to know, a Hello Kitty sticker?, and is stretched farther than his patience in that current moment. 

And.. Ding. Ding. Ding. That was his favorite sweater.

Of course it was...

At least Kiba had the semi decency to look guilty about it. 

Earlier, did we say that Sasuke was a fairly easy-going guy? Yeah, fuck that.

Kiba still has scars from that incident to this day, and no one ever questions why he says Sasuke when asked ‘Who’s he most afraid of’. (And Sasuke? Well, he now has three new sweaters. One from Kiba, Sakura, and Ino. Mama Sauce indeed.)

So overall, the moral of the story is, where Sasuke is concerned, his clothes are solely his own. Not his family, not his friends, not even to whomever he’s in a relationship with at the time. Nope.

Nada.

But…

Naruto seems to always be an exception to all his rules.

But in his justifiable defense, Naruto originally had to follow the rule just like everyone else. His loving, sweet, handsome, clueless boyfriend was sentenced to the same fate as everyone else in his life. 

He met Naruto about two years ago in a bookstore. Sasuke was simply searching for a couple of books (“How to Control Your Anger” and “Sweaters Are Manly”, y’know, the classics) when he literally bumped into the most amazing person on Earth - even if he didn’t know it at the time. 

Sasuke, who is not only vertically challenged, but honestly pretty light, ended up landing right on his arse. And as the always calm, easy-going guy Sasuke is, some pretty colorful word choices were going through his mind in that moment. But the sound of some annoyingly loud and obnoxious yelling had Sasuke’s mind cleared completely.

Looking up at his offender, what Sasuke saw was nothing short of breathtaking. A man who seemed to be around the same age, with short blond hair, tanned skin- with matching scars? On his face, and was wearing a pale blue sweater with a fox on it. It also gave him the cutest... sweater paws? Sasuke swore that the sight just might of cured cancer.

“Are you alright?” Oh. He was speaking...how do you respond again?

“NICE SWEATER!” Apparently, not like that. 

However, to his relief, the man above him just smiled and damn, was that the fuckng sun? This eased the embarrassment only by a smidge.

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s an appropriate answer to what I’ve asked,” he kept smiling. And, is that a dimple? Just damn it all then.

“I-I’m good. Brilliant even!!” Sasuke stood up, books in hand, mouth being stupid.

“Are you sure, you look a bit red. Maybe some tea would help?” That dimple had yet to leave his face, and poor Sasuke could only stop himself from doing dumb things for only a certain period of time.

“Not at all. That’s just...my...face.” He finished slowly. Well wasn’t this becoming quite the trainwreck.

“Ah, I think you missed my point,” he said, starting to look a bit sheepish, maybe nervous even, “I’m trying to ask you out.” 

Oh…

Oh! 

Sasuke likes where this is going.

“That would be lovely. I’m Sasuke.” He held out a hand.

The dimple was back at it, in full force. “Naruto.” Shaking Sauce’s hand with his own.

Things went by fast after that.

And now two years later, they made quite the couple. Social Worker, Naruto Uzumaki and prosecutor, Sasuke Uchiha. The kindhearted Fox with the “easy-going” dad-mom Sasuke. It was...actually a very cute relationship. Timing sometimes sucked, and fights happen, but those are things that make up a relationship, and they were happy to take those things along with the happier ones. And there were plenty of happy moments.

This day was no exception.

After a good, but strenuous day at work, Sasuke was glad he remembered to bring his umbrella with him today. The rain wasn’t too heavy, but the umbrella was a real treat for him on his walking commute home. However, after stepping inside the apartment and spotting a dripping hoodie hanging next to the door, he automatically knew Naruto had not been as lucky.

Knowing his boyfriend, he probably gave his umbrella to one of his clients to keep them from getting sick. Naruto was a sweetheart like that. But, more likely, he forgot to check the weather report that morning and didn’t know it was to rain that day at all. He was also, an idiot. 

At that thought, Naruto snorted and began his journey through the apartment to find his boyfriend. 

Hearing him in the kitchen, Sasuke almost unconsciously followed the noise. And facing the counter, doing whatever (making a sandwich perhaps?), was his partner.

His amazingly talented boyfriend. His endlessly kind and humble lover. His breathtaking soulmate who he loves just endlessly…

… WAS WEARING ONE OF HIS SWEATERS. 

Nevermind love and all that mushy shit. JESUS, can he not have one good goddamn thing for ONCE in his life. All he asked was for his clothing to only be touched by his hands, why can’t he have this one thing?

As if sensing his presence, Naruto turned around to come face to face with his boyfriend.

“Babe! You’re back!” he smiled so brightly and carefree, as if there was nothing wrong in the world. As is he hasn’t just single handedly caused the start of a war inside Sasuke’s mind.

“What THE FUCK-”


End file.
